Clan Revival: Sanosuke and Suzaku
by RynUhara
Summary: He promised her everything and more, but he left her for his plans for revenge on the clan he wanted so much to revive with her. She knew the night he left, but refused to tell him... Now that it has happened, she wishes that she could have said those three words. "Sasuke... I'm pregnant." Anime AU, a lot of OOCness, but I think it'll be a good one. :
1. Chapter 1 The Red Bird

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Naruto characters in this story. I only own the creativeness and the children OCs.

**AN:** When I put the story up the first time I was sleepy and too lazy to make the format differently, so here's the first chapter again. To answer a reviewer's question, yes they are still 14 ish, but there are people today getting pregnant that young and I just thought it would work. I'm not going by the main plot completely because I don't like what has become of certain people. -Cough- Sasuke. -Cough- I hope you guys enjoy this, because I'm planning on making different series to go with this. Don't forget to rate and review! :D I'll be happy to answer any questions you have.

* * *

"Clan Revival: Sanosuke and Suzaku, The Red Bird."

It's not like I didn't want this to happen. I was in love with him. Hell, I'm STILL in love with him. I didn't have the courage to tell him though. I was stupid for having sex with him in the first place, but even more of an idiot for not telling him I was pregnant. I thought that I was doing the right thing by letting him make the choice of leaving or not, but after these eight and a half months of being alone through what is supposed to be an amazing expirience, I realize that I should have just come out and said it. I, Sakura Haruno, am pregnant with Sasuke Uchiha's child. In other words, I have the future of the Uchiha clan growing inside me.

Well, not for long, really. I woke up at 5:17 this morning with what could only be described as the worst pain a woman can ever feel. I struggled my way to the neighbor's apartment, since I'm living alone in Sasuke's, and they helped me to the hospital.  
I tried to get my parents to come, but they are just like most of the village. They hate the fact that I didn't terminate the pregnancy as soon as I found out that I was pregnant.

"Sakura, that boy is a traitor and you want to have his child?" My mother spat at my feet.

"I love that boy!" I argued, furiously grabbing onto the cusions of our couch when I sat my parents down to tell them about my pregnancy.  
"And I'm so sure he loves you!" My father looked down at me, disapprovingly. "You're here, alone and pregnant with his kid, while he's out there doing no good."  
"He doesn't know." I mumbled quietly.  
"What?" My parents looked at me puzzled.  
"I said he doesn't know!" I cried out, looking up at them with tears running down my face. "I couldn't make him stay for my own selfish reasons!"  
"Making him stay for your child isn't selfish, Sakura." My father sat next to me and held me as I cried.

"Kizashi, stop babying her." Mother glared at my father. "If she wants to raise this baby, she is going to act like an adult and do it herself."

"Mebuki, what are you suggesting?" My father asked in his gruff voice. "That we make her leave and do this herself?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying!" She snapped.

"No, Mom, please!" I begged. "I don't want to be alone, please don't make me leave!"

"Sakura, you have your choices before you, now you can make them."

I looked pleadingly at my father, who just looked down at me and shook his head sadly. He got up and stood by my mother. I just sat there looking up at them, lost and broken.

"I'm going to need help with my things." I finally say after a few minutes of silence. That was the last conversation I had with my parents before today.

When I contacted my parents to tell them I had gone into labor, my mom was the one who said to forget about it. It hurt even more to know that I was going to be giving birth to my baby alone. Yeah, I had Tsunade-sama with me, but that's not the same at all.

Now, I just sit here waiting for my baby to arrive. I just don't know how I will be able to do this alone. It doesn't seem real.  
I turned over on my right side, the only way I can get comfortable and looked up as the door opened slowly. My eyes filled with tears and I started sobbing as I saw my dad come in with a backpack with most of his belongings stuffed inside.  
He came to my bedside and kissed my fourhead. "I couldn't leave my cherry blossom alone anymore. It's just not fair." He said looking into my tear-filled eyes.

"But what about mom?" I sniffed.

"I left her. I was hoping that maybe I could stay with you until you get used to the routine and then I want to find my own place." He smiled gently.

"Of course, Dad!" I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around his waist from my bed.

We stayed like that for a while until Tsunade-sama came in the room.

"Hello, Kizashi." She smirked up at him. "Finally got the guts to leave her clutches?"

"I leave Mebuki's, and go right into Sakura's." He joked and we all laughed.

"Well, Sakura, anymore pain?" Tsunade looked down at me.

"Yes, but you know how I have a high pain tolerance." I said, pointing at the pile of broken wood scraps I had been given in case the pain got unbearable. There weren't any left.

"Well, let's see if we'll have a baby soon, then." She laughed, pulling a stool to the foot of the bed. I lifted my legs up and let her look at the most vulnerible part of my body.

I looked up at my dad, embarrassed. He just smiled and ruffled my hair. "I can't wait to see what kind of mother you're going to be, my little cherry blossom."

"Sakura, you're fully dilated." Tsunade said, standing up and taking off her blood-stained gloves. "I'll go get Shizune and Ino, then when I get back we can start pushing."

"Why Ino?" I asked.

"Didn't you know? Shizune is training her." Tsunade said, leaving the room.

I pondered that for a moment in silence, then I felt my dad rest his hand on my stomach. "Are you sure there's just one baby?" He chuckled. "It looks like you might have more on your hands."

"Yes, dad, I'm sure." I laughed. "Lady Tsunade said that I'm so small and the baby is just well-nourished."

"Okay... I guess we'll find out soon." He chuckled.

Thirty minutes later I was pushing, working so hard to get my baby out of me. When I heard the cries, my mind felt relief, but I realized my body didn't.

"It's a boy, Sakura." Shizune grinned down at me. "You did great."

"Shizune, am I supposed to still feel this uncomfortable?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Just relax, the placenta should come out in a moment and you'll feel better." She reassured me.

"Okay." I nodded my head, still feeling a lot of discomfort.

"Ino, have you cleaned him yet?" Tsunade asked, calling over her shoulder.

"Y-yes ma'am!" She replied, on edge. She didn't realize birth would be like this.

"Bring him over he-" Tsunade stopped in mid-sentence.

"What's wrong, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune looked at her after seeing her puzzled face.

"There's another baby." She answered, looking up wide-eyed.

"What?" I cried. "There's no way!"

"Sakura, relax." My father rested his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me reassuringly. "It'll be okay."

I nodded my head and waited for Tsunade to give me the signal to push again. It only took three and my second baby was out and a few moments later the discomfort from birth was mostly gone.

"Here, Sakura." Both Shizune and Ino walked over with the two babies.

"They're both healthy." Ino smiled sheepishly.

I took them into my arms and looked down at them. My heart dropped when I took a good look at their faces. My identical twin boys looked just like their father.

"Do you have any ideas for names?" My father asked, looking down at the boys with me.

"I wanted to name a boy Sanosuke." I sighed and then looked at the smaller one. "But I wasn't expecting our little surprize baby."  
"Sanosuke, huh?" My dad laughed. "Why don't we name the older one that?"

"What about the younger one?" I asked, not switching my gaze.

My father sighed. "As much as it pains me to ask, did that boy ever say a name that he was fond of?"

I thought about it for a few moments and remembered the one conversation me and Sasuke had when we were almost asleep. We were at his apartment, we had told my parents that there was a last minute mission we were being sent on. That's how we usually got away with sleepovers.

"Hey, Sasuke." I asked, my face buried in his bare chest.

"Hn?" He had his arms behind his head and was looking up at the ceiling.

"Just out of curiosity..." I blushed, unable to finish my sentence.

"What?" He looked out of the corner of his eye at me.

"Well... What if we ended up getting married?" I blushed deeply.

"What do you mean 'if'?" He smirked and took his pillow and threw it at my head.

"Sasuke!" I squealed. "I'm serious."

"So am I." He gave me one of his rare warm looks that only I got. "And when we do... I will make every night like this and more for you."

"Oh..." I blushed and looked down at our naked bodies, shyly.

"But my question is: What would you say if I wanted as many kids as possible?" He winked seductively.

"I'd do my best to give them to you." I blushed in reply. "You are the last Uchiha after all."

Sasuke rolled on top of me and smirked. "Now what was that question of yours?"

"It actually involves our kids." I smiled shyly. "What name do you want to name one of our sons, if we have any?"

"There you go with the 'if's again, Sakura." He chucked and kissed my bare breasts. "If it's going to be that way, I guess I would have to keep getting you pregnant until we had a son. No matter how many times it takes."

I blushed madly at this. "S-Sasuke..." I felt his hardness near me as he bent down to my ear.

"Have you ever heard the story of the red bird?" He whispered gently into my ear.

"No..." I said, trying to concentrate on his words.

"My mom would always tell me a story of the red bird that guards people from evil and brings fortune to those it protects." He said, every word tickling my ear. "I believe that's something our clan will need."

"Uhuh..." I nodded in reply, words not able to escape my mouth.

"I want a red bird for us, Sakura..." He whispered seductively in my ear. "Suzaku."

I smiled, remembering that night of pure bliss, realizing that I was engaged to Sasuke Uchiha and the amazing sex we had... It was all promised for me to have until I died. Or so I thought. Now that I had time to think about it, though, that was probably the night the twins were conceived.

"Sakura?" My father shook me out of my thoughts, bringing me back to Earth.

"Huh?"

"Did he ever say a name? Anything at all?"

I smiled and looked at the smallest of my sleeping boys. "Suzaku will be his name. My little red bird."

"Oh? Where did you hear the story of the red bird from?" My father asked, sitting on the chair next to the bed.

"Sasuke told me about it. The little bird who guards and brings fortune to the people he cares for." I said, remembering the way his breath felt on my neck and ear. Tears started to run down my face.

My father wrapped his arms around me and my sons. "Everything will be okay my cherry blossom, daddy will be here for you always."  
I handed the boys over to Ino a few moments later and wiped my face.

"Is there anything else you need, Sakura?" Ino asked after placing the boys in their bed, before leaving the room.

"No." I smiled. "I'm fine."

"I'm going to go home and prepare things for us." My father said, standing. "I will be back to check on you in the morning." He finished, placing a kiss on my head.

"Thank you." I said, watching them leave the room. I laid down and curled up under the sheets.  
Sasuke... I thought to myself, looking out the window to the full moon. I'm reviving your clan, but you aren't here... Tears started to run down my face. "I should hate you, but why do I love you so much?" I let sleep slowly take over...


	2. Chapter 2 On Our Own

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters involved with this story. However, I do own the OCs and creativity.

**Author's Note:** I didn't know how else to go about this chapter, but this kind of helps me in explaining why the boys will know so much at an early age. Next chapter will be from Sasuke's POV, so I'm really excited about writing that. Hope you enjoy. :D

* * *

"Clan Revival: Sanosuke and Suzaku, On Our Own."

"Sakura, we are going to give the two boys Sasuke's last name, but we are going to refer to them as Haruno for obvious reasons." Tsunade-sama explained to me when me and my newborn sons were getting discharged three days after their birth.

"It's going to be hard to tell the village who their father isn't." Ino looked at me sympathetically as she helped me dress Sanosuke, who I dubbed the wiggle-worm of the two.

"It's true." Tsunade agreed, cradling the already dressed Suzaku, my surprize baby. "They have most of his facial features."

"Good thing, huh, fourhead?" Ino joked, poking my fourhead.

"Yeah, I guess so, pig." I laughed, holding Sanosuke up to take a look at him. I decided to dress him in black and Suzaku in navy blue. Two of the three signature colors of their clan, which made them look even more like Sasuke.

"I'm serious, though." Tsunade shot us a look. "Looking like Sasuke is going to bring problems. Not just for you socially, Sakura, but for the boys. Think about how much someone would do to get their hands on two of the remaining four Uchiha clan members."

"I guess you're right..." I said, placing Sanosuke in his stroller and leaning against the wall, these terrible thoughts coming into my head.

"Don't worry about it." Ino said, nudging my arm. "You have a bunch of people here who are going to help you out. Plus, your dad will be staying with you guys at home."

"For now." I sighed. "As soon as I get a hang of being a single mother of twin boys, he wants to leave. He said it's for mine and their own good that I learn how to handle being a mom alone."

"Well, I guess I'll have to train you twice as hard when you're ready for it." Tsunade smirked, placing Suzaku next to his brother.  
I looked down at my boys. Suzaku was sleeping, while Sanosuke was alert and looking around the room. Their eyes were still the blue only babies could ever have, and we weren't sure if they were going to set in green or black yet.

"Those eyes are the bait of the Uchiha, isn't it?" I ask, thinking of how luring Sasuke's were to me when I first started liking him. "Not just because of the Sharingan, but because of the fact it's like they look through to your soul."

"Those eyes are what made Orochimaru the greedy bastard he is." Tsunade scoffed.

I look down, remembering everything that snake had done to squad seven and the village, but most of all, Sasuke. I kind of have Orochimaru to thank for me and Sasuke being together. I also had him to thank for taking him away from me in the end. I wanted so much to blame him for being the reason Sasuke would never know that he is a father, but I knew that wasn't wholly the truth. I was the one who saw him last. I knew that I was pregnant. I let him leave with out telling him.

"Earth to Sakura." I heard Ino say, snapping her fingers in my face.

"Sorry, what was that?" I asked, coming back into focus.

"Are you ready to start heading home?" She asked again.

"Yeah, sure." I smiled, picking up my backpack, still feeling the soreness from giving birth.

"Here, I'll carry that." I firm hand was on my shoulder as I stood. I looked up to see my father.

"Thank you, dad." I smiled, handing him the heavy pack.

"Well, let's get going then." He said, leading me and the boys out of the hospital.

When we got home, I took the boys out and laid them on the floor in front of me. They were both awake now and grunting and cooing like newborns were supposed to. I smiled, my heart about to burst from the love that I felt for them. I didn't know how I could love someone so much until I actually saw them. My beautiful boys made me realize that there was in fact hope that I could bring Sasuke back. I just had to make myself stronger.

"Sakura, you have a guest." My father said, coming into the room.

"Who is it?" I asked, looking up.

"Yo." A voice that I knew all to well sang coming in the door way. I couldn't help but grin up at him.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

He came in and stood next to me, putting his hand on my shoulder and looking down at my sons. "They do look like him, don't they." He said with a sad look in his visible eye, obviously feeling regret that he couldn't do anything to bring Sasuke home.

"Yeah, they do." I smiled weakly, trying to be strong.

"It's a shame." Kakashi sighed, sitting down.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The first day that we introduced ourselves to each other, Sasuke said that he wanted to revive the clan and kill 'a certain someone'." He shook his head. "What he didn't realize was the fact that he's already done one of those two things."

I looked down, realizing that he was right. "Kakashi-sensei, do you think he'll ever come home?" I asked, holding my tears back.

"Sakura, the future isn't set in stone." He said, still not taking his eyes off of the boys.

We sat in silence for a while. "Would you like to hold one of them?" I asked, smiling cheerfully.

"S-sure." Kakashi replied happily.

I bent down and scooped up Suzaku, gently. "This is Suzaku." I smiled, walking to my sensei. "He was my little surprize baby." I cooed at him. "He's also the only one that will let anyone hold him. Sanosuke doesn't let anyone but me hold him for some reason."

Kakashi laughed as I gently placed Suzaku in his arms. "Already have some personality, to they?" He stared down at him. "He's so small compared to his brother."

"Yeah." I shyly looked down at my feet. "He is almost half the size of Sanosuke, a little bigger, but not much."

Kakashi put his finger on Suzaku's palm and he closed his tiny fist around it. "He has a great grip." Sensei laughed. "I can't wait to help train these two."

"I want them to learn as early as possible." I said, giving him a serious look.

"Why? Don't you want them to learn other things like math and reading or things like that?"

"Sensei, these two are of the Uchiha clan..." I said looking down. "I just know they are going to be hunted as they grow older. I want them to know basic fighting to defend themselves."

"O-okay." Kakashi-sensei was obviously surprized by my words.

"If I'm going to have to learn to do this on my own, I want to take as many precausions as possible." I said, lifting Sanosuke who was fussing.

"Sakura, I don't know why you keep saying you're doing this alone." Sensei shook his head. "Lady Hokage, your father, your friends, even me, we're all here to help you."

I looked up at him, suddenly realizing he was right. I did have people around me who cared for me and my sons. I wasn't alone.


	3. Chapter 3, Rumors

**I am sooo sorry for the long update for this story. I actually have a few chapters to add, so I hope that's going to make up for it.  
I write for each fic when I feel like it, so that's why I don't promise regular updates. I hope you can forgive me!**

* * *

"Clan Revival: Sanosuke and Suzaku, Rumors"

My chest started heaving when I felt the new test drug enter my veins. My eyes darted around the room as the vaguely familiar rush filled my head. I felt my chakra build up, my body bursting with power as my cursemark began to take over.

It hurt.

I felt like I was dying. I had no control over my body. My screams rang in my ears as I tried to attack the nearest thing next to me. The straps held me back as I lunged forward. One of the big guys punched me in the gut, causing the energy to instantaneously leave my body.

"Looks like it's still not there yet, eh Uchiha?" Kabuto smirked down at me.

"Fu...Fuck you." I spat at him. He enjoyed causing me pain and humiliation.

"I'm glad you said that." He replied, releasing me from my restraints. "It seems that you did a little fucking of your own back in Kanoha, huh?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about." I said, rubbing my wrists.

"Rumor has it that a young girl gave birth to twin boys who are supposed to be of the Uchiha bloodline."

"Is that so?" I threw a towel over my shoulder. "Can't be mine if it's true."

"Aww, does little Sasuke like the boys after all?"

I flipped him off as I walked by. "I've never screwed around with anyone for your information. And excuse me if I'm wrong, but last I checked I wasn't the little one." I smirked. "If you catch my drift."

I left before he could respond, furiously shaking my head. _I'm so sorry, Sakura. If the rumors are true, I can't put you in danger._ I clenched my teeth. _I was always so careful, so it can't be true anyway._

I stopped in the middle of the hallway, my hands in fists at my side. _But what if it is true? _I hit the wall and growled to myself.I already hated myself for leaving her like that if she was pregnant to top it off... I could never forgive myself.

"Hello, my dear Sasuke." A raspy voice came from behind me. I felt a cold, clammy hand brush my cheek. Shivers went down my spine. I always felt this way in his presence.

"Orochimaru." I responded through clenched teeth.

"How was the trial test today?" He questioned me, pulling me close.

It took all I could to keep from showing any kind of emotion. He smelled like death.

"I do hope Kabuto has found the right drug to awaken your full potential." I feld his long and wet tongue lick my cheek, causing more disgusted feelings go through me.

I slipped from his clutches. "It's still not there yet." I wiped my cheek and continued to my room.

"You can fight me all you wish, Sasuke. Your body is as good as mine." His serphant-like voice hissed through the halls.

I picked up my pace, reminding myself why I found myself here of all places.

_This is nothing._ I thought. _This is nothing compared to getting to kill Itachi and being allowed to return to my home. To my Sakura. _

Then it hit me, like a punch in the stomach.

_Sakura and..._ I swallowed hard. _Possibly my sons._

I shook my head hard.

"Just rumors, nothing more."

I shut the door, falling to my knees and letting the numbness take over.


	4. Chapter 4, Crawling and Mischeif

"Clan Revival: Sanosuke and Susaku" Chapter 4, Crawling and Mischeif

I collapsed on my bed after I was sure the boys were asleep. Eight months had come and gone since they were born. I still couldn't wrap my mind around it all.

Sanosuke was crawling everywhere and was climbing on everything it seemed. Suzaku on the other hand was still trying to get the crawling thing down. He preferred to scoot across the floor just using his arms in stead of his legs, too.

Their eyes and hair, everything it seemed, took after Sasuke. The only thing I could see was my chin and ears.

My eyes wondered to my only picture of me and Sasuke. I had taken it myself, so it wasn't the best. Sasuke had his arms wrapped around my waist and his head was burried in my neck to keep the camera from capturing his face. I smiled at the memory.

I was shaken from my thoughts after hearing one of the twins cry.

I walked into the small room and looked down into Sasnosuke's crib. He was looking around the room, grunting like all babies do. I turned his mobile on and went to Suzaku and lifted him up.

"Suzaku Uchiha, are you and your brother going to trade personalities tonight?" I gooed, pulling him to my chest and taking him with me to the kitchen for some milk.

A few moments later, we returned to his room. I put an extra bottle for Sanosuke on the table next to his crib, and sat in the chair my father gave me after my boys were born. I cradled the smallest of my children and stared down at him. His onyx eyes stared right back at me.

I sang softly to my son, whose eyess wewre starting to roll back and trying to focus again, fighting his sleep.

"Fight all you want, Suzu." I giggled, brushing the small strands of hair ifrom his face.

"He sure is a nosy baby, isn't he?" A masculine voice chuckled from the doorway.

"Kakashi-sensei? Why are you here?" I asked, getting up and putting the now sleeping baby in his bed again.

He held up a take-out box, which caused my stomach to growl. "I had a feeling you forgot to eat again today." He laughed.

I smiled and blushed out of embarassment. "Thanks."

We went to my small living room, and I began to eat as he sat across from me.

"So what's up?" I asked in between mouthfulls of food.

"Well, I was just in the neighborhood running errands for the hokage, and wanted to stop by." He hesitantly answered. I had a feeling I was one of those errands.

"And let me guess? She asked you to come and convince me to put the boys in a child care facility, didn't she?"

"Come on, Sakura. Just during the day." He sighed. "They won'nt just sit still as you're training anymore. You know that."

Since the boys had learned to roll over on their own, Lady Tsunade had been trying to get me to put them in daycare. I had taken them with me to our training sessions since I was released from my maternity rest.

"I know, Kakashi-sensei, but what about the people who want to harm them? It's much easier to have them with me at the training grounds in stead of worrying over who cares for them when they're out of my sight." I argued.

"But then your focus is on them and not on your training." Sensei looked me right in the eyes. "Do you not plan on getting stronger, Sakura? Because if you keep them there, you never will be."

I sat the empty food container down, letting what sensei said click. He did have a point. I could nevere unleash all my power while simultaneously keeping an eye on my sons.

I sighed in defeat, resting my chini on my knees.

"Just think about it, okay Sakura?" He said, getting up to leave.

"Thanks for the food, Sensei." I mumbled as he came over and pat my head.

"Good night, Sakura." He bid his farewells and let himself out.

As soon as the door closed, there was a cry from the boys' room.

"Sanosuke." I sighed and smiled weakly to myself.

Maybe I could use a break from them once in a while after all.


End file.
